Their Story
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: What Kai was doing during BEFORE events of Book Three? What has Jinora been up to when she wasn't present? The basic retelling of the Legend of Korra that focuses on the solely lives of Kai and Jinora. (Eventual Kainora, a tiny bit of Jinoochy)
1. Their Story Begins

**Hey, guys! Welcome to another Kainora fanfic of mine! So, FYI, Kainora won't happen for a while, or whenever I start writing all the events that occur in Book Three. As of right now, I plan to shift from Jinora, then to Kai. However, some chapters will focus solely on Jinora. Other chapters may focus only on Kai. Everything will be told from the Third Person P.O.V. **

**Anyways, I'd like to give you guys a heads up before you start read. _Our Story_ will start with events from Book One. I will be tweaking some things as I see fit to make the story interesting. Like, you can definitely expect to read about my theory and what really happened in "Light in the Dark" before Raava is reunited with Korra.  
**

**Now that's out of the way, let's move on!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANYWAYS AT ALL! (I wish I did though)_  
_**

**~Their Story~**

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 1~**_

* * *

While Jinora liked visiting her Gran Gran and Korra in the South Pole, she wasn't too thrilled about the fact that her siblings were tagging along. She would've preferred it if they could have just stayed home. However, she knew her parents would never agree to leave their children in the care of the Air Acolytes. Besides, Jinora was sure that Ikki and Meelo would either drive the Acolytes mad... or drive them off Air Temple Island. And, so, Jinora had choice but to put up with her siblings' crazy, annoying, childish antics.

"I'm bored!" Jinora's little sister, Ikki, whined for the umpteenth time. Jinora rolled her eyes and simply picked up the little book that rested on her lap. She flipped it open to where she had left off and began to quietly read to herself. In attempt to block out her sister's unceasing complaints, Jinora buried her nose further into her book.

Books were the only thing Jinora cherished. Reading was life, in her opinion. Reading provided Jinora with everything: amusement, comfort, relief, joy, _distraction,_ etc. It was the only way Jinora got by each day she spent on Air Temple Island. Her father worked on the United Republic Council, meaning that he was a very busy man. And her heavily pregnant mother already had her hands full with carrying out her role and duty as both the wife of a councilman and the mother of three, soon-to-be-four, children.

It got a little lonely on Air Temple Island, and boring too. There weren't any other children on the island that Jinora could talk to, play with, or be friends with. Sure, she knew other children in Republic City, but she wouldn't exactly classify them as _friends_. They were more like acquaintances. They usually children of other council members or the wealthy, thus they were stuck up and being around them for too long made Jinora feel like she was being suffocated.

"Meelo, settle down."

Jinora peered over her book, hearing her mother's tired voice. Her little brother Meelo was running around the saddle while Ikki laughed at the crazy faces he made. Jinora shook her head and went back to quiet reading. Just when she started reading from where she left off, pain coursed through her feet as her toes felt as though they were throbbing. Jinora hissed in pain, dropping her book back onto her lap. "Meelo!" Jinora growled, clutching her foot. "Watch where you're going."

Meelo stopped running and looked over at his sister. He turned and ran to go sit next to their father, who was perched on top of Oogi the sky bison's head and held onto the reigns. Jinora sighed in annoyance and shifted to lie down on her back, gazing up into the sky. **This is going to be a long ride**, she thought.

* * *

"Stop!"

"Thief!"

The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled, waving at the three guards that had been chasing after him. He turned at the corner of a clay-made house and found himself at a crowded street. Kai smirked as he pushed through people. "Just a little further, and I'm home free." He muttered to himself, hiding behind a rather chunky woman. He peered around her. The guards were making their way through the crowd as well, but they had split up into different directions. Kai backed away from the woman just as she was about to turn and quickly made to the other side of the street. "Look, over there!"

Kai cursed under his breath as he picked up the pace. His tan skin was glistening with sweat as the harsh sunlight burned him. He was tired and already out of breath, but he couldn't stop. Unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in the slammer, he had to keep running. He didn't care where he was going as long as he got away from those guards. It had been a good week, and Kai definitely didn't want his luck to end today.

Most of his village's population were wealthy. They ate like kings every night. If anyone should be arrested, it should be them for wasting food. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to notice if two loaves of bread were missing. And Kai didn't even take the ones that were freshly baked. He took the ones that were about to go stale. He was doing everyone a favor.

**_Shu's Supply Store_**

The sign caught Kai's eye as he ran passed it. Well, it wasn't the sign. It was the thing lying by the sign on the ground. Kai stopped and turned, walking back. He picked up a long piece of fabric. It seemed to be big enough to cover his entire body. Kai inspected every inch of the colorful fabric, turning it back and front. _This might come in handy_, Kai thought as he folded the fabric up and wrapped the two loaves of bread inside.

* * *

Oogi let out a groan as he slowly began his descent from the setting skies. Jinora looked over his saddle. A person waving to them from down below caught her eye and Jinora smiled. "Gran Gran!" She chirped, crawling to sit at the front next to Ikki. Meelo made munching noises as he gnawed on his father's head while Ikki bombarded Tenzin with questions. Jinora heard her father make a noise of annoyance.

"Are we there yet?" Ikki asked. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is _very_ familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, _please_ tell me we're here!"

"Yes, Ikki, as I have been telling you for the last _fifteen_ minutes, we are _finally_ here." Tenzin sighed in relief. Ikki let out a delighted squeal. She excitedly zoomed along Oogi's tail on an air scooter while Jinora followed her younger sister's lead. Jinora watched Katara walk up to them as she and Ikki latched onto either of their father's sides and Meelo sat on Tenzin's shoulder while playing with his ears.

"Hello, Mother." Tenzin greeted the silver-haired woman formally, bowing with the utmost respect. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you... _Please,_ help me."

Jinora didn't hear the last part, she only heard her grandmother laugh. Katara reached up to take Meelo off of Tenzin's shoulders. "Unhand me, strange woman!" Meelo exclaimed as he waved his limbs about frantically.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin sighed. Meelo pushed off on Gran Gran's hand and somersaulted over the elderly woman's head, surprising her. He landed on the ground behind her and dashed away. Katara shook off her surprise and smiled again.

"It's so good to see all of you." She said warmly. Jinora took the opportunity and approached her grandmother.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading _all_ about your old adventures." Jinora stated, her eyes practically lighting up. "I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Jinora eagerly leaned forward with great interest when Katara opened her mouth to explain. "Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-"

"Gran Gran!" Jinora groaned in disappointment, folding her arms over her chest, when Ikki suddenly jumped in between her and their grandmother. Ikki jumped up and down excitedly with clapping her hands. "You look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be _fun_? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Jinora looked at Katara, who seemed unsure of how to respond to Ikki's enthusiasm. She hid her face with her hand in embarrassment. Jinora heard the snow crunch under footsteps, knowing that her grandmother had walked away. She turned and watched Katara approach her father, who was helping her mother get off of Oogi. Jinora turned her back on them and glared at Ikki. "Why do you always do that?" Jinora huffed.

"Do what?" Ikki stopped jumping and clapping. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Interrupt me when I'm talking to someone!" Jinora replied. "You just did that a few seconds ago!"

"Your questions weren't really very important." Ikki shrugged.

"Like yours are?" Jinora placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"Well, yes, because, unlike yours, my questions are very interesting." Ikki stated.

"You are so..." Jinora fumbled to find the right word. It was difficult. Ikki was definitely a lot of things, so it was hard to describe her. Instead, Jinora let out a frustrated sigh. Ikki stuck out her nose and blew a raspberry at Jinora, who rolled her eyes, and walked off to play with Meelo. Jinora shook her head and followed after Ikki, knowing she'd get in trouble if she didn't make sure her siblings didn't get hurt or get into any trouble

* * *

_Crash!_

Kai's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly fell over. He looked around and glared at the fallen barrel that had gotten in his way. He quickly got back on his feet and picked the barrel. A few giggles caused Kai's ears to perk up. _Girls_ were nearby. He turned around and smirked. He was right. There were girls nearby. They looked to be about his age and they weren't too bad-looking either. Judging by the fine silk fabrics of their robes and their polished appearance, they came from pretty wealthy families. Kai walked over to them. They whipped out their fans and hid part of their faces behind them. "Hello, _ladies."_ Kai greeted them, bowing as low as he could without falling or losing his balance.

"Hello." One of them greeted Kai softly.

"I hope girls as lovely as you three wouldn't mind if I hide here?" Kai asked as dragged the barrel over. "It's only for a little while."

"We do not mind at all." The second one giggled lightly, looking at him with a half-lidded gaze. He grabbed the barrel he had tripped over and stepped inside, crouching down. One of the girls grabbed the lid and placed it halfway on the barrel, allowing air to go in.

"Just pretend I'm not here and act like you haven't seen me at all." Kai stated. The girls nodded and turned their backs to him. Kai crouched down onto the ground as the girls' kept him shielded. Their long robes blocked his visions, but he could still hear footsteps approaching the group of girls.

"Excuse me, ladies, have you seen a boy with tan-skin, dark hair, and green eyes?" Kai heard a guard ask.

"He'd be about your age." Another one added.

"No, we're afraid we haven't." The last girl replied.

"Well, thank you anyways." The first guard sighed. Kai's eyes shook as the barrel slightly shook. He heard a thump and the barrel shook again.

"They're gone." He heard the girl whisper. Kai took a tiny peek outside and decided to take her word for it. He climbed out and sighed in relief.

"Thank you..." He trailed.

"Oh!" The first girl stated. "I'm Jia, and these are my friends, Song-Lee and Lì húa."

"I'm Kai... Well, it was nice meeting you." Kai flashed them another smile. "I'd love to stick around, but I have to get going... you know, in case the guards come back here. But I'll see you around"

"OK." The three girls giggled in unison as Kai stood on top of the barrel. He latched onto the awning of the building they stood in front of and pulled himself up. He climbed up, using the clay bricks as footholds. He reached the roof and jumped off the other side of it, landing in a huge pile of dirty clothing. "Kai, seven; Guards, zero." Kai laughed, getting back up on his feet.

* * *

It was nice to see Korra, but Jinora only wished that they could stay longer. However, her father was needed back in Republic City. That was the exact reason why Jinora and the others had left the South Pole for Republic City. "Why couldn't Korra come with us?" Ikki whined.

"It's not safe in Republic City, given the current unstable situation." Tenzin sighed. "With Korra there, things will be sure to escalate and we wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"But she looked so sad." Ikki stated.

"I know, but she'll just have to be patient." He replied. Jinora propped her cheek up against her fist while she gazed at the sky, sighing.

"Why didn't you just let me stay?" Jinora asked. "I could have helped train her."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night if you stayed in the South Pole." Tenzin stated. "Besides, your grandmother has told me that Korra's never been able to airbend before so it might take a while."

Jinora let out a defeated sigh and watched as their house on Air Temple Island got closer and closer. Oogi landed smoothly on the grass as the Air Acolytes arrived to greet Tenzin and his family. "Welcome back, Master Tenzin." One of them stated. "We've kept your house nice and clean for you and family."

"Thank you." Tenzin nodded his gratitude and walked with his family back to their house. Jinora breathed in the familiar scent that always seemed to linger in their home and walked down the hall to her room, which was the first door on the right. She walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

Given Kai's current situation, staying in an old abandoned house that was ready to fall apart was better than sleeping in the streets. He sighed as he walked through the messy interior and cautiously walked up the stairs to the very top floor. It wasn't Kai's idea of a nice home, but it would do until he could find something better. **(A/N: That something better meaning Jinora :D)** If there was one thing Kai liked about the house, it was the view it provided from the top floor. From above, Kai could see people still walking out and about the streets. He was pretty sure those were the other street rats looking for food. _Food_. He unwrapped the fabric he still possessed and looked at the loaves of bread inside with guilt. He wanted to give the bread away, but he was hungry too. He knew that eating leftovers from the trash wasn't very fulfilling, or the least bit healthy. He also knew that he was being selfish, but it was their problem if they didn't want to steal.

_Steal only what you can't afford._

That was Kai's motto. His way of life. It wasn't that Kai had money, because he did. It's just that it wasn't enough to buy what he needed to survive, and he was planning to save up as much as he could. The first he was going to do when he earned enough: Get a ticket and hop on the train to Ba Sing Se. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he going to do. The first moment he stepped foot in Ba Sing Se, he was going to buy a house and, hopefully, meet a nice girl there. From there, he'd just let life take its course. "I'll get a job... maybe." He murmured to himself, breaking the bread. He took a bite out of it. It was still good, it hadn't gone stale yet. He expected it to in a few more days, though. However, he wouldn't be surprised if he had to steal again. This was probably the first time he's eaten in weeks, so there was no doubt he could eat two loaves in one sitting. He was practically starving anyways.

A half of the loaf was already gone, but Kai was still feeling a bit hungry. However, he decided to save it and the other loaf for later. As much as he'd like to just eat them in one go, he needed to keep his self-control. This was a good opportunity to lay low before he could back into town to steal more goods. Kai yawned, wrapping the fabric he found earlier around himself. His eyes felt heavy as they slowly closed. He blinked and his eyes fluttered close. He'd blink again and the same thing would happen again until the third time when they finally closed. His breathing slowed and he had drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! It wasn't much, I know. But I promise that things will start getting more interesting later on as the plot progresses. I'll also try to use foreshadowing to drop little Kainora hints every now and then, plus it'll be good practice :P**

**So I'm guess you all want to know what Skoochy's role in my fanfic is. Well... That's a semi-secret, but I'll leave you all to guess. Feel free to post your theories, I'll definitely love to read them. So R&amp;R! No flames please, however criticism will be gladly accepted. See you soon!**

**_~L. Dylan~_**

**Goal: 5-10 Reviews (please)**


	2. Their Preliminary

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me to read about what you all thought about my story so far. Please accept these muffin baskets as a token of my gratitude *gives muffin baskets to readers***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANYWAYS AT ALL! (If I did, Mako would've already had a girlfriend so we could be spared from all that Asami/Mako/Korra drama we had to go through.)_  
_**

**~Their Story~**

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 2~**_

* * *

Jinora sighed, peering over the top of her book. She watched as Ikki sat on the floor of her room, playing with dolls and giggling. She shut her book loudly, earning Ikki's attention. "Your giggling is distracting me from my book." Jinora stated.

"Well... good then." Ikki huffed. "You read too much anyways. I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded yet."

Jinora rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Reading stimulates brain activity and creativity." Jinora replied. "If you'd just pick up a book every once in a while, you might find that you like reading too."

"But your books are boring, they don't have any drawings." Ikki stated.

"You don't need pictures to read, Ikki." Jinora scoffed. "Besides, I'm too old to still be reading picture books."

"Looking at pictures are fun though." Ikki countered.

"Forget it, just try not to be so loud." Jinora shook her head. Ikki nodded and returned to playing with her dolls. Jinora heard the swishing of fabric and looked over the top of her book again, spotting her father standing by her doorway. "Dad?"

"I was just making sure you and Ikki were OK." Tenzin stated, walking inside.

"We're fine, but where's Meelo?" Jinora replied.

"He's with your mother." Tenzin said. He cleared his throat. "I came here because I would appreciate it if you could all help me with Korra's first day of airbending training."

Ikki squealed. "Can we have an air scooter race?" Ikki asked. "Maybe we can play air-ball! Oh, or we can make fruit pies and fire them at the Air Acolytes using airbending! Ooh! Ooh! Wait- are we gonna start with the Bagua circle? Ooh! Can you teach us how to run on water instead? It would be so cool if you did, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it? Huh?"

Tenzin blinked and shook his head. "When does training begin?" Jinora raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about the time, I'll come get you when it's time." Tenzin stated. Jinora nodded. Tenzin turned and walked out of Jinora's room.

"I still can't believe Korra is going to live with us!" Ikki squealed.

"I still can't believe Dad is letting her." Jinora said. Now that Korra had moved into their home, it was becoming a little more noisy and rambunctious than usual on Air Temple Island. Ikki and Meelo were already a handful with their childish antics and their energy. Adding Korra into the mix, it was Jinora's worst nightmare.

* * *

Kai woke up with a slight shiver, wrapping the cloth around him even tighter. His eyes blinked open when the warm rays of sunlight washed over them. He groaned and moved to stand, stretching his limbs. Kai heard chatter and the roars of Satomobiles coming from outside. For some reason the village felt... livelier. Kai folded up his cloth blanket and scooped up half of loaf of stale bread. He broke it into smaller halves and ate part of it.

He watched the people interact in the streets below as he nibbled on his bread. The bright glint of dangling, expensive, _shiny_ jewelry had caught Kai's eye. It always had since the day he was first classified as a street rat. He could only image how much he were to get if got his hands on a load of them and just sold them off at a market in another village. He was definitely sure to make a fortune. Kai sighed. "Kai!"

His ears practically perked up as glanced down to the ground. He saw two girls and a boy standing outside his home: Lian, Xia, and Chen. Lian's tiny body was trembling as her amber eyes glistened as Xia and Chen both held her in their arms. That wasn't a good sign. Kai gulped as a sinking feeling settled in his gut, preparing himself for the bad news.

* * *

Jinora rolled her eyes as Ikki and Meelo chased each other around while Korra and her father approached them. "Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki chirped excitedly. "Korra's gonna airbend!"

"What is _that_ contraption?" Korra raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending." Tenzin stated, gesturing to the circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction, with the elemental symbol of airbending applied to each one. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora nodded and stepped forward. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side, _without_ touching them." Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough." Korra commented.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through _while_ the gates are spinning." Ikki stated. Jinora rolled her eyes. She watched as her father thrusts his arms forwards, unleashing a burst of air that caused the gates to rotate quickly.

"The key is to be like the leaf." Tenzin stated, airbending a leaf from the palm of his hand through the gates. "_Flow_ with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora let out a sigh as she ran up to the gates and began weaving her way through. Jinora may not have liked attending those boring parties with her father, but all that dancing really paid off. She recalled the first time she performed the same exercise. Of course, the first few times didn't end well but Jinora got the hang of it in good time. Dancing had helped her become rhythmical and light-footed. Whenever the opportunity struck up, Jinora always accepted invitations to dance with some girls and even a few boys (much to her father's dismay).

Jinora had finally reached the end of the gates. She turned and blew another gust of wind through the panels, causing them to spin rapidly. "Let's do this." Korra stated with an overconfident, determined look on her face. Jinora winced as Korra slammed right into a panel, eventually falling right on her behind after the Avatar's fourth attempt.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora shouted, rolling her eyes when Ikki and Meelo decided to add in their own little pieces of advice. She grimaced when Korra landed out cold right before their feet. She shook her head as her father lets out a deep sigh.

* * *

Kai, Lian, Xia, and Chen shared some history together. They grew up together on the streets, designing and pulling off schemes together, stealing food and drinks together, etc. They hadn't always known each other. They only became acquainted a few weeks after the death of both Kai's parents. The four of them had gotten close after Kai spent his first few days sleeping behind a dumpster. During the first few months, the four of them had become inseparable... until Kai went down his own path, that is. "What happened?" Kai finally asked, sharing his stale bread with the three. Lian could barely utter out anything coherent.

"Ling's been arrested." Xia replied shakily. "He stole some fruit from the market, but he didn't get away quick enough. The guards caught up with him, tackled him down, and dragged Ling off after cuffing him."

"Ling's always bragged about how he couldn't be caught, and now look at what happened." Chen muttered under his breath. Kai glared at him and slapped the boy in the back of the head.

"That's not cool." Kai said.

"But it's true." Chen argued. Kai knew that Chen was right. Ling was always cocky when it came to his earthbending. All he had to do was steal a loaf of bread, earthbend himself an exit, and he was home free. Kai recalled the countless times Ling would brag about how hard it would be for the guards to catch him during the good old' days. And now it seemed that Ling's arrogance would be the cause of his own downfall.

"Even if it is, it's still not OK to say it, idiot!" Xia cursed Chen loudly in outrage. "Ling was the only family Lian had left!"

"She's right." Kai agreed. "If Ling goes to prison, Lian hardly stands a chance... no offense."

"It's OK; I know I'm weak, and I know that I'm not a strong bender like Ling is." Lian whispered. She looked up at her friends with glassy eyes. "I know I won't be able to survive out in the streets by myself, even if I am smarter than Ling... but I know Ling won't survive in prison. He wasn't meant to live in stone walls. He's always been a free-spirit and he lived freely too. Being in that prison... it'll drive him mad until he breathes his very last breath."

Kai placed a hand on Lian's shoulder. He was confused when she looked at him with glassy eyes that still had a small glimmer of hope. "There's a reason you dragged us all together, isn't there?" He sighed, folding his arms over his chest. Lian visibly gulped, slowly nodding her head.

"I came here because I have a small request for everyone." Lian stated.

"And that is...?" Kai raised an eyebrow as did the others.

* * *

The next day starts off with an early-morning meditation session. Jinora sat in the pavilion next to Ikki, slowing entering a deep trance. However, her trance was interrupted when she heard Korra's voice. "I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra stated.

"There's nothing _to _do." Jinora heard her father say. She furrowed her brows in annoyance and let out a sigh, relaxing her face. "Let your mind and spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

She heard Korra chuckle.

"Is something _funny?"_ Tenzin asked.

_"Yeah, you're_ telling me to embrace _freedom,_ but _you_ won't even let me listen to the _radio."_ Korra scoffed. "And _forget_ about leaving this island!"

The conversation goes back and forth between Korra and Jinora's father. Jinora desperately tried to tune them out, but found herself unable to do so. Soon the conversation has ended with Korra leaving to go get lychee juice. Jinora heard her father sigh in defeat. "You three are dismissed, I need to talk to Korra." Tenzin stated. Jinora let out a groan in frustration and stood up on her feet as Ikki shook Meelo awake, who rubbed at his eyes with a sleepy grin on his face.

"I like Korra, but I _don't_ like training with her." Jinora stated after their father left. "She is so _difficult_ to work with, and her complaining made it hard for me to meditate."

"But Korra is _so_ fun." Ikki said.

"I know, but she's so noisy... noisier than you _and_ Meelo combined." Jinora replied. She turned into the direction of their house. Ikki and Meelo followed after her as she walked ahead of them.

* * *

Kai shook his head as he entered his little, rundown home. He sighed. Lian was definitely crazy. If she thought Kai was going to go through with her "little favor", then she had another thing coming. However, as much as Kai wanted to turn her down, he knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight if he did. Lian was a good friend. She needed her friends by her side during this time of need. Even if it meant that Kai would risk his freedom. "I shouldn't keep thinking about this." Kai muttered, slapping himself across the face.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom and grabbed the folded up cloth, wrapping it tightly around his body. He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through his window. He looked around the cold, damp interior. "I can't live here anymore." He told himself. "This place is driving me crazy."

He grabbed a nearby pail, filled with the loaves of bread he had stole. He had grabbed the remains of the first loaf and quickly gobbled it up. His stomach was still growling. Kai looked at the other loaf hungrily, resisting the urge to just eat the whole thing as well. He shoved the bucket away from himself, knowing that he had to make it last until the week was over. "I really can't live like this anymore." Kai groaned, his head resting onto his arms as he brought his knees up to his chest.

* * *

Korra still wasn't making any progress during the next training session involving the spinning gates. In fact, the session had ended with Korra burning the said contraption down to flames in frustration and storming off. Dinner was pretty quiet, if you excluded Tenzin venting his frustration out to his wife. "Okay!" Pema chirped as she walked into the dining room and set a tray on the table. "Everyone here?"

Jinora peered over her book as she watched her mother look around the room with concern. "Wait... Where's Korra?" Pema asked.

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl!" Tenzin sighed in frustration. "I... I don't know how to get through to her!"

Jinora shook her head and returned her book, her ears perking up as she listened in on the conversation between her parents. She subtly watched as her father's expression changed from dejection. Her mother knelt next to her father, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her. "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space." Pema said sympathetically.

Jinora wasn't sure what to do when he suddenly turned to look at her and Ikki, almost desperate and pleading. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this." He demanded. Jinora gave him a bored, yet incredulous look.

"I will make no such promises." Jinora stated as she slightly lowered her book and glanced over it, leaving her father flabbergasted. Pema laughed.

"What was Daddy talking about?" Ikki whispered to Jinora in a not-so-subtle manner. Jinora sighed and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Nothing." Jinora replied. She picked up her book again and started to read where she had left off. Once dinner has ended, everyone returns to their rooms except for Jinora's parents. Her parents always liked to spend some quiet time alone together in the living room while she, Ikki, and Meelo went back to their lairs.

"Do you think Korra will _ever_ airbend?" Meelo asked as they walked down the halls to their rooms.

"She's the _Avatar,_ she needs to learn all four elements." Jinora nodded. "It's been like that for _generations._ I think she's having a block. I've been reading about Gran-Gran's old adventures and she wrote about how Avatar Aang went through the same thing with earthbending."

"Why's that?" Ikki asked.

"Because earth is the natural opposite of air." Jinora explained, watching as Meelo chased after a butterfly on his air-scooter.

"But Korra's actually a waterbender; fire is the opposite of water." Ikki pointed out.

"It doesn't always work like that." She shrugged. "It could have to do with Korra's personality."

"That's true." Ikki replied.

"You sure are smart, Jinora." Meelo added.

"Well, I told you, I read a lot." Jinora shrugged as they approached their home. Ikki and Meelo followed Jinora all the way to her room. Jinora let out a sigh as her siblings suddenly became distracted and ran out of her room. She moved to sit by the window and stared at Republic City and all its glory. While she liked learning about her culture and airbending, Jinora wasn't fond of always being cooped up on Air Temple Island. The more she thought about it, the more Jinora realized how right Korra was. The Avatar was sick of having to stay in one place, and Jinora could actually agree.

Jinora moved away from the window and walked away, standing in front of her closet. She was deep in thought, unaware of what she was even doing at that point. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Jinora muttered. "Plus, no one will even notice I'm gone because Dad will be with the Council and Mom will be busy with Ikki, Meelo, and doing chores."

Still lost in thought, Jinora began scavenging through her closet and picked out some things. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the blouse and skirt she had picked out. They weren't that bad. In fact, they were fine. However, Jinora didn't care. She only cared about getting off the island without being caught. She sighed and put them back. "I need to think of a plan, though." She told herself. "I can't just jump right into things. That never works out well... It definitely hasn't worked out well for Korra."

Jinora grinned as she moved away from her closet. She sat down on her bed. "But, then again, I'm _not_ Korra." She added as she began thinking long and hard about tomorrow.

* * *

**So, I admit that this chapter was a little dry and boring. But, hey, at least I tried, right? It's not like I poured all my soul and energy into writing this. Pshh, not me. I wonder what Lian has in store for Kai and his other street-rat friends... Me? What do I think? Of course, I know what's gonna happen! I wrote this fanfic! But I'll let you all guess. The answer should be pretty obvious. If you can't figure it out... then oh well :P****  
**

**I also have a nice surprise in store for the next chapter! Of course I won't be telling a soul, so feel free to guess the surprise as well if you want. ****R&amp;R! No flames please, however criticism will be gladly accepted. See you soon!**

**_~L. Dylan~_**

**Goal: 15-20 Reviews (please)**


	3. Parting of Ways

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me to read about what you all thought about my story so far. Please accept these muffin baskets as a token of my gratitude *gives muffin baskets to readers*. I also apologize for taking so long with the update, which is why I also give you a brownies for your forgiveness *gives brownies*. Thank you everyone, and please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANYWAYS AT ALL! (If I did, Mako would've already had a girlfriend so we could be spared from all that Asami/Mako/Korra drama we had to go through.)_  
_**

**~Their Story~**

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 3~**_

* * *

"Hey!"

Kai's eyes widened in shock as he jolted awake, rolling over the old mattress he slept on. He let out a groan and picked his head up, staring at the three pairs of feet in front of him. His gazed traveled upwards. He sighed in relief, seeing it was just Lian, Xia, and Chen. "I hope you weren't going to just sleep the day away." Xia puffed her cheek indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. Kai stood up and yawned, shaking his head as he stretched out his tired limbs.

"I wasn't." Kai replied.

"Great, because we need your cleverness to help us come up with a strategy." Lian chirped, digging into her bag and pulling out a rolled out piece of paper. She spread it out on the floor and sat down. Kai stared at the sketching on the paper.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a map of the prison Ling was sent to." Lian replied.

"How did you get this?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you ever care about how you got your stuff?" Chen countered. Kai took a moment to think and shrugged.

"Point taken." He replied. "Alright, let's get cracking. Judging by the picture, I'm pretty sure this is where all the prison cells are..."

* * *

"It seems like a good idea to spend the time now making preparations." Lian suggested after they studied the blueprints thoroughly. "We'll rest in the evening, then we'll head out to bust out Ling at night. It'll be easier to blend in."

Chen and Xia agreed. Kai kept looking down at the map of the prison. "I think Chen could earthbend us in." Kai stated. "Once we have Ling, he can earthbend us out then too."

"What do you have in mind?" Chen blinked.

"A tunnel." Kai replied.

"Do you think it's possible to take me and Ling to Gaoling after we make it out?" Lian asked Chen.

"Gaoling is so far away from here!" Chen exclaimed.

"I want to keep Ling as far away from here." She replied. "He's in a lot of trouble and they've probably sentenced him to the gallows."

"Fine." Chen sighed. "I'll take you to Gaoling."

"I'll go too." Xia stated. "I'll stay with you guys."

The three of them turned to Kai. "I'm gonna stay." Kai stated nonchalantly.

"Idiot!" Xia snapped. "You're risking a greater chance of being caught and arrested if you stay."

"Just let him do whatever he wants, Xia." Chen rolled his eyes. "You can't make him do anything. If he wants to stay, then let him stay. Don't force him to leave."

"Fine, but I know that'll be a bad idea." Xia huffed

* * *

"You're so sweet, Kai, helping that poor girl rescue her big brother!" Jia gushed as she, Song-Lee, and Lì húa flocked around Kai.

"She's my friend, I have to help." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Then you're _such_ a good friend, too." Song-Lee sighed. Lì húa giggled in agreement.

"You're not leaving too, Kai, are you?" Lì húa asked with a worried expression.

"Why would I do that?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "We've become _very _close friends. I can't just leave you three."

"Well, that sounds fair." Jia commented. "So do you need anything for your mission?"

"Actually, we could use some new supplies... but all my yuans were stolen by another orphan." Kai lied with a very convincing pout. The three girls cooed sympathetically.

"You poor thing!" Song-Lee gasped. "We'll be happy to give you some money."

Right then and there, the three of them opened their silk purses and began digging through. They pulled out handfuls of paper money and gold pieces. Kai's eyes lit up as they handed it all to him. He took it out of their hands and scooped them up into a hug. "Thanks, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." He stated, letting them go.

"We'll think of something." Lì húa smirked. Kai smirked back and nodded. He bid them a farewell before turning to leave.

* * *

"Get him!"

"Thief!"

Kai smirked, looking over his shoulder, as he outran the guards. He was about to turn at the corner when a hand shot out from behind a house and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Kai's eyes widened in shock as he was yanked back. He turned around and bit back a yelp when Xia punched him in the arm, _hard_. "Idiot!" She hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting supplies," Kai replied cheekily.

"Do you want to get arrested?" She glared. "We're supposed to be breaking Ling out of jail, not getting ourselves tossed into a cell right next to his. Lian doesn't need one more thing to worry about!"

"Why would she worry?" He raised an eyebrow. Xia gaped at him.

"Seriously?" She snapped. "Are you really that thickheaded?"

"What?" Kai huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She likes you, stupid!" Xia groaned, slamming the palm of her hand into her forehead. "Why do you think she always hung around you, came to your defense, took care of your wounds, and all that good stuff when you part of the group? And, by the way, that was a pretty dirty trick you pulled on those girls back there."

"Ever the feminist, huh?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"You took advantage of those girls." She glared. "Women aren't toys and they shouldn't be treated like toys. Perhaps you'd like it if I just started treating you like a polar bear dog."

"A few girls gave me some money, so sue me." Kai sighed as he slowly inched toward the corner and poked his head. He scanned the area, checking whether it was safe enough to run or not.

"Stupid idiot!" Xia shrieked in frustration. Kai immediately retracted and slapped a hand across Xia's mouth.

"Hey, could you get any louder?" He snapped. "Those guards should be passing by here any moment now."

He hissed in pain when he felt her teeth suddenly digging into his palm. Immediately, he pulled his hand away. "I wouldn't be yelling if you weren't so careless." She hissed. "Those girls gave it to you, because they like you _too. _You could get into _big_ trouble if they found out you're just using them."

"I'm not using them!" Kai scoffed. "I'm just... providing them some company to guarantee my own benefit. In a way, we're helping each other out in the end."

"_Right_, my mistake, good sir." Xia rolled her eyes. She, then, scoffed. "And you always wondered why I called you, Chen, and Ling all idiots."

Kai rolled his eyes and pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for Xia to keep quiet as the guards quickly ran passed the building without noticing the two kids. Kai stuck his head out, watching the guard disappear down the road. He let out a relieved sigh, turning back to face Xia. However, the girl was already gone. Kai walked out, surprise still painted on his face. However, surprise turned into horror when Kai felt a hand grab onto the collar of his shirt. He looked over the shoulder, meeting the eyes of an Earth Kingdom guard. "I've finally caught you." The guard stated, looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

"We'll decide on what to do with you later." The same guard told Kai as he flung the boy into the cell. The guard slammed the cell shut and locked it firmly. He left Kai and moved over to the cell next to his. The guard jiggled the bars. "We've brought you some company. Appreciate it now while you're still living. I'll be coming around with food later."

Kai looked over into the next cell. He spotted a lanky boy around his age with pale skin and dark brown hair. The boy wore raggedy clothing, much like the ones Kai wore. Kai latched onto the bars that divided them, his eyes widening. "Ling!" Kai called out as the guard walked away.

"Kai?" The boy's head shot up, looking quite relieved. "How are you here? What happened? How's Lian?"

"She's fine." Kai sighed. "I guess the plan is gonna have to come into action a little early now that they finally caught me."

"Plan?" Ling raised an eyebrow. "What plan?"

"Lian, Xia, Chen, and I were going to bust you out today," Kai explained bitterly, "but I screwed up _big time_."

A moment of silent passed. Kai slumped down to the floor in a mixture of boredom and defeat. It was hard to say that he wasn't scared, because he really was. He could only imagine that he'll suffer the same fate Ling might have to face if the others didn't hurry and show up already. He let out a shaky breath. "I'm _starving._" Ling groaned.

"Have you eaten anything since you got here?" Kai asked with wide eyes, turning around to look at the boy. Ling shook his head.

"Lian and I ran out of food, that's why I went to go steal some in the first place." Ling explained. I tripped and, like an idiot, I earthbended a huge pillar right in the middle of the shop. Now, here I am. Lian's probably skinnier than a twig right now, and it's my fault. If she dies, it's my fault. Everything is my fault. She's so weak, she'll never survive by herself."

"Ling, you gotta eat something until the others come to get us." Kai said. Kai heard Ling groan, watching his friend shiver viciously.

"The food here is so terrible." Ling's body convulsed. "I haven't been able to keep _anything_ down without it coming back up."

"Think of Lian, Ling." Kai pleaded. "You gotta pull through for her. She won't survive out there by herself, you said so yourself."

"I'd rather drink _poison_ then eat this _garbage."_ Ling replied through gritted teeth. Kai's eyes widened.

"Wait- I just remembered something." Kai stated, reaching into his shirt. A bread roll dropped from one of his sleeves. Kai immediately caught it before it could hit the floor. "Ling, catch!"

Kai threw the roll into the next cell. Ling caught the roll, practically salivating at the sight of the bread. He bit into it and ate it like there was no tomorrow. "Where did you get this?" Ling asked after he was finished with his roll, wiping his mouth with his sleeves.

"I stole it." Kai shrugged. "It's kinda funny. You get caught for stealing food, and then I get caught stealing food."

"Well, is it any surprise?" Ling raised an eyebrow. "These strange coincidences always happen to us."

"That's true." Kai nodded. It was silent afterwards. Kai laid down on his terrible excuse for a makeshift bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, did you guys talk about what would happen after you would bust me out?" Ling asked.

"Lian says that you two will be heading off to Gaoling, Xia and Chen agreed to tag along so the group stays together." Kai replied.

"What about you?" Ling said. "We're not really a group without you."

"I plan on sticking around for a bit." Kai shrugged. "I want to snatch up as much cash as I can from those three painted dolls in town."

"Song-Lee, Lì húa, and Jia, right?" Ling asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have graced them with my presence once or twice." Ling smirked. "They're not exactly bright and they're pretty decent-looking, but's that OK. They get a good confidence boost and we get a good handful of cash in return."

"Xia gave me earful about that earlier." Kai rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What can I say?" Ling shrugged. "Xia's nuts."

Kai sighed impatiently and sat back up. "Where are they?" Kai asked. "You'd think with two of their friends they would hurry up and bust us out."

"You can just pick the lock, can't you?" Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but with what?" Kai said. "Last time I checked, I don't keep lock-picks on me and I don't wear hairpins."

"What about twigs?" Ling hissed, throwing two very thin sticks into Kai's cell.

"I don't know, maybe." Kai breathed out shakily as he got to work. He inserted the sticks into the lock on his cell and began moving them around. Upon hearing a tiny 'click', Kai stopped and slid the cell open. He grinned as he got working on Ling's cell. Pretty soon, they were both free men as they ran down the halls.

"Hey! What the- Put the place on lock-down! We have prisoners escaping!"

Kai felt his heart suddenly race as alarms went off. He and Ling picked up the pace and started running faster than the wind ever could. Kai looked back and saw Ling trying to delay the guards with large rock walls that were taken down soon afterwards. Wall after wall, Kai watched Ling continue to earthbend as the duo kept running. "Times like these make wish I was a bender." Kai stated.

"Well, at least you know where we're going." Ling shrugged.

"_Yeah_... see, about that..." Kai said sheepishly.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Ling deadpanned.

"Not a clue, I'm just looking for whatever might be an exit." Kai nodded.

"I'm saved, hooray." Ling rolled his eyes.

"I didn't exactly have the time to memorize the blueprint your sister stole, OK?" Kai retorted. "I didn't expect to get arrested the same day we were supposed to bust you out."

"I thought you were all 'go with the flow'?" Ling raised an eyebrow.

"That hasn't exactly worked for me, as you can see." Kai rolled his eyes. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Thank the spirits and my ancestors!" Ling sighed in relief the moment they stepped out of the metal prison. However, Kai knew they couldn't stop just there. It was only a matter of time before the guards finally caught up to them.

"Keep moving." Kai panted, urging Ling to return to their breakneck pace.

* * *

The ground started rumbling as a hole opened up in front of Kai and Ling after the shaking ended. Kai was more relieved when Chen poked his head out. "Did I must make this tunnel for nothing?" He asked. "How in the world did you even get out?"

"I picked the locks on our cells." Kai panted. "The guards probably aren't too far."

"Jump right in and we'll be on our-"

"Stop!"

"You spoke too soon." Kai heard Xia's voice. He and Ling jumped down into the hole. Kai peered out of the hole and watched as a large group of men ran in their direction. He dropped back down and sighed in frustration.

"So what now?" Lian asked, clinging to her brother for dear life.

"We let them get close, and, right when they think they've got us, we surprise them with a little fiery action and make a clean getaway inside this very tunnel." Kai stated. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Chen and Xia bash a few skulls. Let's just get away from all these trees, don't want to start a forest fire."

The hole above them was seal off, cutting off their only source of light. Kai could feel slight rumbling in the tunnel as Chen quickly kept clearing out a path for them. "I'm sensing a clearing not too far from here."

"How far?" Kai asked.

"Not far." Chen replied. "We should be here-"

Just then a hole opened up above them. The ground below their feet hardened as they suddenly resurfaced, surrounded by guards.

"Now." Chen gulped.

"You five are hereby arrested for thievery and assisting a prison breakout." The captain of the guards stated. "Surrender now or suffer the consequences."

The five of them turned around with their hands up in the air. "What do we do now?" Xia muttered under her breath.

"It's skull-bashing time!" Kai exclaimed as Chen and Xia smirked as they got into their stances. The guards charged at them with flying rock discs that Chen quickly redirected back and Xia set aflame. However, Chen wasn't so lucky to dodge a quick incoming as a disc hit him square in his right shoulder. His arm fell limp as he continued bending with the rest of his body. He got back into a solid stance and earthbended his own set of discs up out of the ground and sent some flying toward the guards. He grinned when he heard a few guards groan, doubling over in pain when the flying rock discs collided with their stomachs. Kai grimaced when head the groans as he, Lian and Ling took cover.

Some of discs that Chen produced were set aflame by Xia's fireballs. The guards immediately cleared out of the way as flaming rock rained down on them. However, one of them lunged at Xia and tackled her down. Xia responded with a knee in the guy's gut and kicked him off. She jumps back up onto her feet, which were suddenly encased in rock and prevented movement. Her eyes widened as she swiftly dodged a flying disc coming from the other side, bending over to prevent it from hitting her head. Lian sprung out of her hiding spot. Kai's widened as he watched Lian as she maneuvered around the sudden battlefield with ease. Chen freed Xia of the weights on her feet with his bending as Lian took things into her own hands.

"Lian, get back here!" Ling yelled at his little sister. However, Lian ignored him and continued working her way around. "Kai, please, do something before she hurts herself!"

"Me?" Kai blinked. "What can I do? I'm not a bender and I can't do that freaky stuff your sister can do."

He watched as Lian duped a guard and hit him in the back with two quick jabs of her fists. He fell over in a suddenly stiff state. She was flexible like water, bending and moving in ways with such fluidity that others couldn't to avoid attacks. As quick as can be, Lian had already taken care of most of the guards with just some jabs to their backs, shoulders, and stomachs. It was like they suddenly became stiff, unable to move and use their bending.

"Time to go!" Kai yelled as Lian, Chen and Xia begun to retreat. It was suddenly like a bad nightmare as more guards appeared and started to follow after them. However, just then, a large wall of fire shot up from the ground, separating the five kids from the group of older men. Xia wrapped herself and the others in a ball of flames. Kai heard the guards shout in surprise and looked over at a smirking Xia.

"Kai!"

Kai's attention turned to Chen, who was halfway down another hole. Chen disappeared and Kai dropped down after. Xia was the last to follow before the hole closed up and the fire dissipated. "Find them! Cover as much ground as possible, send out wanted posters! I want all five of those little urchins back in their cells!" Kai heard the warden's muffled yell.

"Let's go." Kai whispered as low as possible.

* * *

It was hard to say how long they had been in that tunnel. All they knew was that they were glad to be out it. Kai was afraid he would give away their position by freaking out due to the lack of space. Perhaps traveling in a dark, crowded tunnel wasn't the best idea after all. Kai sighed in relief the moment he and the others made it back to his little shelter. "Thanks Kai." Lian panted, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"No problem." Kai replied weakly. Xia was trying to work the kinks out of her muscles while Chen laid spread out on the floor. Lian and Ling sat by the window. Just as all fell silent, Kai immediately sat up and begin walking the plan at a quick pace, grabbing things and putting them all in a sack.

"What are you doing?" Lian asked.

"Just getting ready for whatever might happen next." Kai replied. "I'm leaving, but I'm not heading to Gaoling."

"What happened to sticking around for a bit to snatch up more cash?" Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Today officially marks the end of all my good luck, so there's no reason to hang around here anymore." Kai shrugged. "Besides, who said I wouldn't get some cash before I leave?"

"You're a smart man, Kai." Chen patted Kai on the back.

"He's not even a man." Xia muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes while Lian giggled lightly.

"Did you hear something?" Kai asked coldly. Xia rolled her eyes again at Kai's immaturity.

"If you're going, then we should get going, too." Lian said as she began helping Kai get his belongings together while Chen helped Ling out the back of the building. Xia waited by the giant hole as Kai finished packing. Chen waited for them on top of a rock pillar. The pillar began descending into the ground once the others were on. The moment they were firmly back on the ground was the moment they all started running down the dirt roads.

* * *

"Kai!"

The faces of Song-Lee, Lì húa and Jia expressed concern as they flocked around Kai and ignored the other four kids he was with like they were invisible. "Hey." Kai grinned, ignoring Xia's glare and Lian's emotionless face.

"Are you OK?" Song-Lee asked. "Your clothes are filthy... well, filthier than usual... no offense!"

Kai watched as Lì húa 'subtly' jabbed Song-Lee in the rib with her elbow. "It's OK, I'm OK." Kai replied. "I just came back from... you know, that _thing_ I told you three about."

"Oh!" Jia's eyes widened in realization. "Is everyone alright?"

"Peachy." Xia deadpanned. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get going. Kai, let's go."

"Going?" Lì húa furrowed her eyebrows. "Kai, what does she mean? Where are you going?"

"They're going to Gaoling, I'm going to another village." Kai sighed. "My good luck streak is over, so there's a good chance I'll be caught if I stick around."

"Do you need some money?" Jia asked. "We remember you telling us about how another orphan stole all the money we gave you."

Kai could feel the gazes of his friends burning in the back of his head. "... I do." Kai replied with a melancholy look on his face. "I gave most of my cash away to help a little girl get food for her family. I wouldn't be surprised if I only have one gold piece left."

"Kai, don't be ashamed." Song-Lee giggled. "You're so sweet and adorable! Of course, we'll give you money."

Once again, the three girls dug into their silk purses and handed Kai a handful of yuans and more gold pieces. Kai kept a grin from breaking his little act. "Thanks so much!" Kai hugged them all at once and gave them each a peck on the cheek. They giggled madly when Kai let them all go. "I'd hate to leave so soon, but I really have to get going."

"Well, make sure to visit us." Jia stated, lightly biting down on her pink-tinted bottom lip.

"Definitely." Kai lied. He turned and saw the others were already ahead. Kai sighed in frustration, running to catch up with them. He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes squinting. From a distance, he could see silhouettes. "I'm so stupid!"

"Glad that we're finally on the same page." Xia said when Kai finally caught up with them.

"Those girls must have tipped off the guards!" Kai growled.

"But they gave you their money!" Lian shouted as she and Ling kept running ahead of the group.

"Doesn't mean they don't have more where that came from." Kai panted. "It only makes sense. I tell them about the plan to get their sympathy, they tell the guards, they send the guards in my direction, the guards immediately find me when I steal bread, and I get thrown in jail."

"Guess the player finally got played." Xia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kai glared.

"Can't say you didn't have it coming." Xia smirked in satisfaction.

"Thanks." Kai rolled his eyes as they stopped in the middle of nowhere to catch their breath. If they weren't sweating before, they were definitely sweating now and they _reeked_.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Gaoling?" Lian asked.

"I'm sure." Kai replied.

"Well, then we should get going." Chen stated, earthbending a hole in the ground. Xia and Ling groaned just at the mere appearance of the hole, knowing that meant they would be traveling in a tunnel the entire time. He strongly patted Kai on the back before slowly going down.

"Thanks." Ling nodded his head in gratitude. "We're not exactly a group without you, but you already made your choice. It was a pleasure doing time with you."

Ling pulled Kai into a hug and gave Kai another hard pat on the back. Kai let out a silent groan at his the sudden rough treatment he was getting from his friends. Xia hugged Kai tightly. "You better take care of yourself or else I'll find you and beat the living daylights out of you." She murmured before she pulled away. She punched Kai square in the chest with more strength and force than she ever put into her punches. Kai bit back a yelp. "That's for all those times you were an idiot, and for using those girls."

Xia left, leaving Kai with Lian. Lian had a sad smile on her face. "Sorry for getting you involved... even though you kinda ruined the original plan." Lian lightly bit down on her bottom lip. She swayed from side to side with her hands clasped together behind her back. "... And thanks for helping me get my brother back."

"Lian, hurry up!"

Lian rolled her eyes and looked right into Kai's green ones, taking one of his hands in hers and interlacing their fingers. "That Xia, always the impatient one." She laughed lightly. However, she returned back to her previous sad demeanor. "Anyways, I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but... I think this might cover it."

"Lian, you don't have to-"

Kai was cut off by Lian's lips quickly pressing against his. She cupped his face with her free hand while Kai remained unsure of what to do at that point. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Lian, if you don't hurry up, we'll leave without you!"

Lian rolled her eyes and slowly pulled her hand back. "Bye, Kai... and thanks, again." She smiled as she dropped down. The hole suddenly sealed up while Kai was left standing there, staring off into space.

_She likes you, stupid! _

Kai shook his head and noticed his friends had finally left. He turned and began walking. "Guess I really am thickheaded." Kai chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Well, judging by my lack of personal comments about how I feel this chapter went, you all can guess what I think about this chapter. Once again, I truly apologize for taking so long. Being in the Honors Program isn't exactly a walk in the park and neither is trying to _stay in_ the Honors Program. **

**As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed and very much appreciated (though I pretty much think I know where I went wrong). Flames aren't, so don't even posting any. R&amp;R! See ya!**

**_~L. Dylan~_**


End file.
